Emotes
Overview Emotes are short animations a player can use to express various body-language signals in-game. Some of them are purely for fun, and some are actually useful. Several of the emotes are accompanied by a sound, which is noted in the description below. Emotes are called as slash commands. the list below. __TOC__ Normal Emotes This is a list of known emotes. The male and female emotes are the same list, but the actions performed by males and females may be slightly different as noted. Male back: Motion towards yourself and say, "Where the hell are you going?" beg: Drop to your knees in a begging position and say, "Come on, man, please? I'm asking nicely here." bow: Bow with a melodramatic swinging motion. charge: Put fists at side and crouch as if enraged and say either, "Yeah!" or "Whooo!" followed by a couple of short bounces and a pound on the chest. cheer: Thrust right arm into air and say either, "Yeah!" "Hell yeah!" or "We rule!" clap: Vigorously clap a few times and say, "Yeah!" come: Motion towards yourself and say either, "Come with me," or "Follow me." cry: Start sobbing, and finish up with a sniff and wiping the tear from your cheek. dance: A few flails of the arms, followed by a Michael Jackson-esque turn. dismiss: Wave away someone or something and say either, "Dismissed!" or "We're done here." flirt: Flex a couple of times while saying one of the following: : "Hey lady, do those count as heavy artillery?" : "Nice gun. My masculinity isn't threatened at all." : "Hi, I suffer from amnesia. Do I come here often?" : "If you were a laser, you'd be set on stunning." : "I don't like dating girls with flamethrowers. The last one left me with a mild burning sensation." : "Hey, nice body... armor." golf_clap: Clap your hands in front of you close together. hi: Say either "Heya!" or "How ya doin'?" idiot jumping_jacks kiss laugh lead no order_pushups point pushups salute shake_fist shootme shrug stop throat wave yawn yes Female back: Motion towards yourself and say, "Hey, come back!" beg: Drop to your knees in a begging position and say, "I beg you... Please?" bow: Perform an elegant (at least, as elegant as you can in your armor) curtsey. charge: Put fists at side and crouch as if enraged and say, "Let's get 'em!" cheer: Thrust right arm into air and say, "Woohoo! Yeah!" clap: Vigorously clap a few times and say, "Yeah!" come: Motion towards yourself and say either, "Come with me," or "Follow me." cry: Start sobbing, and finish up with a sniff and wiping the tear from your cheek. dance: Dance in place with a short of "swimming" motion. dismiss: Wave away someone or something and say either, "Go away!" or "I'm done with you." flirt: Wave seductively while saying one of the following: : "They say size doesn't matter but, well, that's an awfully big gun." : "Is that an extra clip in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?" : "Are you... locked and loaded?" golf_clap: Clap your hands in front of you close together. hi idiot jumping_jacks kiss laugh lead no order_pushups point pushups salute shake_fist shootme: Shake your head and sigh, then put two fingers to your temple and make a "pshew" sound. shrug stop throat wave yawn yes External Links * The source thread on the official forums from which this list was derived (posted by Shadow_Mage) Category:Gameplay